


Fill the Void

by wayby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, literally this is about aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayby/pseuds/wayby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had survived the attack except Fun Ghoul. In an effort to bring him back, Party Poison accidentally transports a version of Frank from a different universe into his world: the Danger Days era Frank Iero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't sure what exactly had happened. He thought he was dreaming until realized he could feel exactly how cold the air around him was. All Frank knew is that one moment he was sleeping, and the next he was standing in front of the portal that had spit him out into a desert.

He was prepared to panic, as a rational person would in this situation, but he was distracted by the sound of breathing. It wasn't the "oh shit there's a deadly animal behind me" kind of breathing, but a quiet, steady breathing that comes from something sleeping. Something about the breathing put Frank at ease, as if some part of him recognized it, as if it were his basic instinct to feel calm after hearing it.

That's because it was the breathing of his best friend.

When Frank turned around, he found the familiar mop of firetruck red hair that belonged to his best friend. However, there was something off about this Gerard. He looked dirty and worn, and his soft sleeping features had a hint of stress. What really stuck out, though, was the fact that he was wearing his Party Poison costume.

Frank took a small step toward the sleeping man, whose eyes immediately snapped open.

"Who are you? Want do you want?" Gerard yelled, quickly jumping to his feet and grabbing for his gun. Frank knew the gun was fake, but was still startled.

"Wh-Gerard, it's me!" he threw his hands up.

Frank watched as Gerard took him in, and his fierce expression softened into one of disbelief. His eyes welled up with tears, and Frank was just downright shocked and confused. The redhead took a tentative step towards him, dropping his gun from his hands and reaching out to touch Frank's face.

"G-Ghoul...?" he asked, his voice wavering in a way that made Frank's heart hurt. Ghoul? Why Ghoul? Frank recognized it as his killjoy name, but why was Gerard acting like this?

"Uh, Frank. What's gotten into you, Gerard?"

Frank regretted asking the question when Gerard's face paled and contorted into a look of shock. He dropped his hands from Frank's face and backed away, tangling his fingers in his messy red hair.

"Oh fuck no..." he muttered, taking great interest in looking at the ground.

"FUCK," he shouted, kicking at the ground, startling Frank. Gerard noticed, and looked at him sternly.

"Sorry. I'm sending you back."

"What?"

"I said, I'm sending you back."

"Wait, Gerard-"

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled, causing Frank to flinch. He sighed and sank to the ground, defeated. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Party, what's going on out here?" came a voice that Frank recognized. Spinning around, he saw Mikey making his way towards them, also wearing his costume.

When Mikey took notice of Frank, he stopped for a second, and began running towards him.

"Ghoul? Is that you?" Mikey's expression was the same hopeful one Gerard had when he first saw him, with some confusion added in. "How is this possible?"

"I-"

"No, it's not. I'm about to send him back," Gerard interrupted coldly.

"What are you talking about, that's clearly Ghoul," Mikey questioned, taking in Frank's appearance. "...aren't you?"

Frank shook his head. "I'm Frank."

Mikey frowned. "Frank, where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"Uh...I was in bed sleeping, then I was sent through this portal somehow, and I ended up here."

Mikey sighed, expression softening in apology. "I see." He turned to Gerard and pulled him up off the ground. "Frank, would you follow us back to the diner? Party has some serious explaining to do."

***********

Frank was sitting awkwardly in a booth, watching as Gerard, Mikey, and Ray (who'd had the same shocked reaction when they walked in) whispered to each other in a huddled circle. The whispering turned into Gerard yelling apologies, which turned into Gerard running through a door to another room like a child throwing a tantrum. Mikey rolled his eyes and went after Gerard, leaving Frank alone with Ray, who slid into the seat across from him.

"So, Frank," he said. "I'll just come right out and say it. You're in an alternate universe."

Frank blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

Ray sighed. "The you from this universe is named Fun Ghoul. Party Poison was looking for him, but somehow got you instead. That's Gerard, by the way. Please call us by our code names for safety reasons."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Frank was trying not to lose his mind. He was in the literal Danger Days universe.

"Uh...is there any way I can go back?"

Ray, or rather Jet Star, sighed and looked at the table. "That's the thing, we don't actually know. We don't know exactly how to use the portal. Party used it without us knowing, and even he might not know how to send something-or someone-back."

"Of course, I don't know what I expected," Frank said. He couldn't believe his luck. This universe could actually kill him, and this version of Gerard seemed moody and didn't want him here. Speaking of which... "What happened to Fun Ghoul?"

Before Jet Star could answer, Kobra Kid came through the door and came over to them.

"He's asleep."

"Thank God," Jet Star replied, turning back to Frank. "There's room for you to sleep. We'll find a way for you to get back tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks man. I think I'll hit the sack then."

It turns out there were two mattresses in a small room, and Frank's sleeping spot was the empty space right next to Party Poison. Kobra Kid and Jet Star were still in the main diner area, leaving Frank alone with Party as well as his own thoughts.

Frank had to admit, he had feelings for Gerard. He wasn't sure how similar Party and his Gerard were, but when he turned on his side to see Party's back rising subtly with each breath, he felt a familiar fondness. Party had the same heat as the Gerard he knew, and even the same scent, slightly masked by the smell of dirt and grease. Party had taken off his jacket, and his sleeveless black shirt revealed battle scars on his arms. Even though this wasn't his Gerard, and Party technically didn't know him, he felt a protectiveness over the man sleeping next to him.

Fighting off the urge to scoot closer to him, Frank fell asleep in wrapped in the radiating sensation of Party Poison.

***********

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may be slow, since I'm a college student. also, once this fic is done i'll compress it into one big chapter for easier reading.

Frank woke up in the room alone. Kobra Kid and Jet Star had gone to bed and woken up when he was asleep, and Party Poison was no longer next to him. He sat up and stretched, running his hands through his hair in an effort to smooth out his bedhead. To his surprise, Party Poison's bright blue jacket was draped over his torso. It smelled like Party. It smelled like Gerard.

He slid the jacket off and stood up, making his way into the diner. When he shuffled through the door, he saw Party sitting at a table eating out of a can. Party glanced up at him.

"Uh, hey," Frank said awkwardly.

"Hey." Party replied.

Good talk.

"You hungry?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," Frank said, watching as Party went to grab a new can labeled "Power Pup" and opened it. Frank sat in the chair across from where Party was sitting, and the can was slid towards him, along with a fork. To his disappointment, Party didn't sit back down, but instead leaned against the table next to him, looking away from him.

"Thanks for lending me your jacket."

Party shrugged, more interested in the floor than Frank. "It's cool. I woke up hours ago. You were shivering in your sleep. Didn't want you to catch a cold."

"Oh. That's nice of you," Frank said, observing the substance in the can. He wasn't sure if it was edible or not, even though he watched Party eat it. Party grunted in reply.

After a moment of silence, with Frank stirring the mush in the can, Party spoke up.

"Hey, um, I wanted to apologize," Frank looked up at him, surprised. "It's my fault you're here. I'm going to make sure you get back to where you came from. I just need to figure out how. In the meantime, we'll all make sure nothing happens to you. It's dangerous out there."

He was surprised at how nice Party was being considering what happened last night. He calmed down quite a bit and seemed to actually care. The subtle kindness reminded him of a more subdued Gerard, one that had to be tough in order to survive.

"It's cool. I'm not mad. Jet Star said you were looking for someone else. Fun Ghoul?"

Party Poison visibly flinched hearing the name, and he looked at Frank for the first time since he came in. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Oh. Sure," Frank replied, finally brave enough to take a bite of the brown mush. He immediately made a face. "Ugh. Fuck, what is this?"

Party chuckled, and Frank could tell he was trying to hold it back. Still, it was the first sign of happiness he'd seen from the red haired man.

"Gross, isn't it? It's called Power Pup. We're not really sure what it is."

Party Poison was smiling at him. It wasn't a full on grin, and had a hint of discomfort in it, but it wasn't forced. Dare he say, it was a real smile.

They developed a pattern of him taking a bite and grimacing, and Party laughing lightly. By the time the can was empty, both of them were laughing, and Party was allowing himself to laugh freely. Despite the slight nausea in his stomach, it made Frank feel really good. Maybe being in this universe isn't so terrible.

When Kobra Kid and Jet Star came through the door, the laughing stopped. Party straightened up and went right into serious mode.

"We're back," Jet Star said. "Poison, you can go out and figure out how to get Frank home. We'll stay here and keep an eye on him. You know what to do if you see some Dracs."

"Yup," Party answered, already halfway through the door. Frank stared at the door until Kobra spoke up.

"How'd you do it, Frank?"

"Huh?"

"How did you get him to laugh like that?" Kobra said, and Jet Star came up beside him.

"We haven't even seen him smile that much since...a while," Jet Star said, and Kobra Kid nodded in agreement.

Frank looked into the empty can in front of him, contemplating. He knew what Jet Star was about to say. "Since Fun Ghoul?"

Jet Star and Kobra Kid exchanged a look, and Kobra sighed and sat across from him.

"Frank, we'll tell you about Ghoul if you promise not to say anything to Party," Kobra said.

Frank nodded. "Pinky promise."

Kobra swallowed, unsure where to start.

"Fun Ghoul, from the sounds of it, was the version of you that lived in this universe. He looked just like you and everything. He and Party were really close."

He paused to gather his thoughts, and Jet Star placed a reassuring hand on his bony shoulder.

"We all loved him, but he and Party had something special. They were always together. Then one day, a few months ago, we were ambushed by Dracs. He...he was the only one that didn't survive. Party hasn't been the same since. When we came across that equipment that brought you here, Party managed to convince himself it would bring Ghoul back. But-"

"But he got me instead." Frank's head was swimming with thoughts, and his heart ached with guilt. "Someone that looks just like Ghoul, but isn't."

Jet Star and Kobra shared another look, and Jet Star transferred his hand from Kobra's shoulder to Frank's.

"Frank, none of this is your fault. And we promise we'll get you back to your version of us. They must be worried sick."

"Oh shit," Frank's head spun. "Gerard's probably panicking right now." 

"If he's anything like ours, he probably misses you to death."

"Frank," Kobra Kid said, "Party knows machines. He'll get you back home. I trust him."

Frank gazed deep into the empty can as if it would suck him back through the portal.

"Yeah," he thought, "Me too."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY OK I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY i am a college student and had 2 weeks of midterms and i was also sick and blah blah blah excuse. here's a super fluffy chapter to make up for it.

Frank had puttered around the diner for a few hours with Jet Star and Kobra Kid, cleaning up the place (because "untidiness stresses Party Poison out"), force-feeding Power Pup to Kobra, and cleaning up again when half of it had been thrown up onto the floor. In the late afternoon, Jet Star went out to do some target practice, while Kobra and Frank stayed behind and talked about life and told dumb jokes.

He hadn't seen Party since that morning, and even though he enjoyed Jet Star and Kobra Kid's company, Frank wanted to be around him again.

Frank was cackling on the floor at something Kobra had said when Jet Star burst through the door merrily.

"I'm back! I'm starving. You guys wanna eat?"

Frank shook his head, and Kobra grimaced.

"I've had enough of that power crap for today," he said. "Frank ate a little bit ago."

Frank watched as Jet Star popped open a can, and it dawned on him that someone was still missing.

"When's Party coming back? Is he ok out there on his own?"

Jet Star laughed, which wasn't the reaction he expected, and gestured toward the ceiling with his head.

"Dude, he's been on the roof for a while now. I could see him the whole time. He's asleep, probably."

" _What?"_ Frank sputtered, leaping to his feet. "He was here the whole time and nobody told me?"

Kobra shrugged, an amused smile present on his face. "Yeah, I know we seem like assholes, but trust me, it's for the best. He goes up to the roof when something's bothering him. He's probably pissed about something."

Frank shuffled his feet, unsure. "Can I talk to him?"

"Please, fuck, tell him to stop pouting all the time," Jet Star said, throwing Frank a can. "Give him this, he needs to eat more than his feelings. The ladder's out back."

***********

Party Poison was sprawled out, asleep under the stars, when Frank had reached the top of the ladder. He bit his lip, unsure whether or not to wake him up. He didn't know if Party would get mad if he was woken up, but he did know he needed to eat, so he continued over to the redhead and sat next to him.

His peaceful sleeping face reminded Frank of the moment he'd first arrived, but something seemed different. Party almost looked slightly more relaxed, and luckily he didn't look like he had been crying. The sweetness of his face made Frank feel a lot warmer in the chilly desert night.

Remembering the moment they met, Frank began feeling kind of sad. He felt like a burden. Party had been expecting Fun Ghoul, but now Frank was here instead and couldn't be left alone because he wasn't trained to survive in a desert wasteland he previously thought was fictional. He knew Party was hurting, and he knew he was stressed out, and he wished he could make it up to him somehow.

"I'm sorry," Frank sighed, as if Party could hear him. "I'm sorry you lost Fun Ghoul. I'm sorry you couldn't get him back and got me instead. I'm sorry you have to deal with me now and keep me alive. I'm sorry life here kind of sucks and I'm just making it more difficult. I'm sorry."

Frank was surprised to find himself holding back tears. He let out a sniffle and fought to keep himself together.

"It's fine."

Frank jumped out of his skin and whipped his head around to face Party Poison, whose eyes were still closed.

"You were awake?!"

"Of course I was," Party mumbled, opening his eyes but looking away from Frank. "Deep sleep doesn't exist anymore. You have to be able to wake up when anyone approaches. You never know."

"Ah." Frank swallowed the lump in his throat, and reached out to give Party the can. "Um, I was told to feed you."

"Yeah, I figured. Thanks."

Frank watched as Party pulled the tab on the can and pulled a fork out of nowhere and began to silently eat, then faced his feet. They sat in uncomfortable silence for some time, until Party spoke up.

"Frank, listen." Frank didn't look up. "None of this is your fault. It's mine. I'm the one who brought you here."

When Frank didn't answer, he continued.

"You're not getting in the way, and I don't mind keeping an eye on you. I'm sure the others enjoy your company too."

Frank perked up at this. "Too? Do you enjoy my company?"

"Of course I do."

Frank finally turned to face Party, and found him already staring at him. His expression seemed sincere, and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He felt himself blushing, and inwardly cursed himself, because way to be cool.

"I'm not just saying it because you look like Ghoul. I...I like having you here. Of course, I'm still going to get you home, where you'll be safe. I'm sure your version of me misses you."

"Hmm." Frank grumbled, his heart fluttering at the genuine compliments Party was giving him. That had to be rare. He felt special. "You know, you guys are way different, but you still have a lot of things in common."

"Like what?"

"Um..." Frank's face burned. He was beginning to piece together that he had a crush on two people that were kind of the same person. Weird. "He also has hair like a firetruck, but he cut it recently. He has the exact same face, but the features seem softer, like he's less stressed. No offense. He also doesn't wear his uniform obviously, but still dresses really weird. No offense again. Uh, he always smells like coffee and draws these crazy cool pictures, and he has a weird laugh and a goofy smile, just like yours from this morning..."

He cut himself off when he realized he was beginning to babble like a lovesick middle schooler and turned back to Party, who was looking at him with a warm smile that made Frank's stomach tingle in ways he was ok with.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing," Party smirked at him. "You just sound like you really love him."

"Oh. Yeah, he's my best friend." Frank was torn. He'd been madly in love with Gerard for a long time, and now there was a hot alternate Gerard smirking at him that was making his head spin. He missed his Gerard, but now he was worried he'd miss this one too.

Party yawned, pulling Frank out of his thoughts. It was his turn to smirk.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, shut up, I've been busy all day and then you came and woke me up, asshole." Party said as he stretched, smiling in a way that showed he meant no malicious intent.

"Well then, go to bed," Frank teased.

Party huffed and chewed on his lip, looking at Frank indecisively.

"What?"

"Uh," Party said hesitantly, messing with his hair. "Can you do me a favor? You know how we have to share a bed?"

Frank's heart dropped down do his feet, or maybe his dick, because  _what was he implying._ "Y-yeah?"

Party Poison sighed and scratched his neck nervously. "Tonight, can we..."

 _Yes?_ Frank thought.  _Yes yes yes? Yes of course we can-"_

"Can we cuddle?"

 ***********

His dick was disappointed, but Frank wasn't going to begin to complain about being spooned by Party. As he learned the night before, Party radiated comfortable heat, and his body seemed to be shaped for Frank's. Frank wasn't surprised to find that his heart was no longer pounding out of his chest. He and Gerard had cuddled countless times before, and it relaxed him. Party was different, though. He seemed the slightest bit bonier, but the main difference is that he was holding on to Frank like his life depended on it, which Frank found surprising for a guy like him. Past the rough exterior, he was just like Gerard. He tried to ignore the other biggest difference, which was that unlike Gerard, Party Poison slept shirtless.

"Thanks for doing this," Party mumbled into his shoulder.

"No problem," Frank replied. "It calms you down, right?"

"How did you know?"

"It does the same for me. I'm used to this."

"I see," Party mumbled, burrowing deeper into Frank's neck.

Frank took in Party's breathing, the way it sounded, the way it felt on his neck. It really was comforting. He felt like he could fall asleep any moment.

"To be honest," Party said. Never mind. "Ghoul and I used to do this all the time. It always relaxed me. I guess it must've done the same for him, if it has the same effect on you."

"I heard you guys were really close."

"Yeah," Party muttered. "I loved him. I loved him to pieces."

Frank turned to face Party with a frown. "You still love him though, don't you? Just because somebody is gone, doesn't mean you have to stop loving them."

Party stared intently into Frank's eyes, and in that moment he seemed more vulnerable than anybody had probably seen him before. Anybody besides Fun Ghoul.

"Yeah," he whispered, not taking his eye's off Frank's. "You're right."

Frank used the hand that wasn't stuck under his body to brush Party's hair out of his face, relishing in the softness of his face and relaxation in his eyes. Frank impulsively kissed his forehead lightly, and Party closed his eyes and sighed, lying his forehead against Frank's chest.

"Goodnight, Party," Frank whispered, earning a sigh in return. The two quickly fell asleep curled up in each other.


End file.
